Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Heat D
Heat D of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars was the fourth of sixteen heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars. The episode featuring Heat D was originally broadcast on November 23, 2003 on Five. Competing robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 13 Black (7) vs Lightning vs The Alien vs Herbinator Both Herbinator and Lightning headed after 13 Black, where they all collided resulting in Herbinator spinning around. As Lightning reversed away 13 Black slammed again into Herbinator, before the latter was quickly scooped up and flipped over onto its side against the arena wall by Lightning, where Herbinator couldn't self-right. Meanwhile, The Alien attacked 13 Black with its hammer, causing the seeds to spin away into Lightning who also attacked it by shoving it away and into The Alien. 13 Black got away, but was intercepted by The Alien and hit by its hammer again. After another blow from The Alien, and then bouncing off into Lightning, 13 Black began to let off smoke and took further damage from The Alien again, and was thrust to one side, but then scurried away, but its discs appeared to stop spinning. However, after this attack, The Alien's safety link fell out, rendering it immobile. At this point, Herbinator was being counted out of the battle by the Refbot, but tried to use its flipper to fall back onto its wheels, to no avail. Lightning pressed the pit release four times, eventually causing the pit to descend and 13 Black very nearly drove straight in, but backed away in time, at the same time Lightning tried to push 13 Black into the pit, but it just survived. Shunt then righted Herbinator, whilst creating holes in its wedge with its axe. 13 Black tried to escape Lightning, but was brought to the arena wall, where one of its discs damaged the wall, 13 Black was then flipped onto its side by Lightning, and left. The srimech on 13 Black wasn't working, so it was unable to move. However, The Alien had long since been immobilised and was being counted out by Refbot, just as Herbinator had got away from Shunt. Herbinator was then engaging in battle with Lightning, but it was already out of the battle. All that remained was for The Alien to be flipped by the arena flipper and placed in the dropzone, where an ocean buoy was dropped on it, before cease was called. Qualified: Lightning & 13 Black Thor vs Hydra vs Gravity vs Hodaf The Bad Gravity immediately drove underneath Hydra and threw it into the air. Meanwhile, Thor was attacking the very slow Hodaf The Bad with its hammer weapon. Hydra attempted to attack Gravity, before turning its attention to Hodaf The Bad, flipping it over against the arena wall, but Hodaf The Bad was able to self-right. As Thor and Hodaf The Bad engaged in combat, Gravity threw Hydra across the arena again. Hydra attempted to flip Gravity with its lifting arm, but Gravity got underneath and nearly threw Hydra out of the arena. Instead, Hydra landed on the arena wall, destroying it, and back inside the arena. Hydra self righted but landed back on Gravity's flipper who threw it out of the arena causing it to land heavily on top of the camera, which in turn jerked it way out of its position. Gravity's team did not hear the original 'cease', and continued their assault, launching Thor over Refbot and embedding Thor's hammer in Refbot before 'cease' was called for a second timehttps://www.facebook.com/groups/UnofficialRobotWars/permalink/706047689674999/. The battle was judged up to the point when 'cease' was first called, and Thor and Gravity went through over Hodaf the Bad. Qualified: Gravity & Thor Round 2 13 Black (7) vs Gravity Gravity immediately got underneath 13 Black and threw it straight up into the air, landing upside-down. Gravity then pushed 13 Black into a CPZ, where it was picked up and carried around the arena by Sir Killalot. Having been righted by Sir Killalot, 13 Black tried to escape from Gravity, but Gravity got underneath again and flipped 13 Black against the arena side wall, and its spinning disc and unique shape forced the seeded machine to bounce out of the arena. Winner: Gravity Lightning vs Thor Thor tried to attack Lightning with its hammer throughout the first stages of the fight, but Lightning was able to predict these attacks, and back out of the way each time. Lightning was having trouble trying to get underneath Thor, and as such was unable to use its flipping weapons. Lightning eventually managed to get underneath Thor, but was unable to flip it over. Lightning twice pushed Thor into CPZs, where it was attacked by Shunt and Sgt. Bash, but it escaped on both occasions. Lightning then activated the pit release button and the two robots became locked together, with Thor's hammer slowly coming down on Lightning, causing minor damage. Refbot came in and separated the two robots, then Lightning got underneath Thor and used its side-mounted flipper to tip Thor into the pit. Winner: Lightning Final Gravity vs Lightning Lightning had unfortunately entered the battle with a flat tire, leaving it with a great disadvantage. Lightning was driving to the right on an attempt to move forwards, so Gravity was first to get underneath its opponent, where it threw Lightning into the air, and it landed upside-down. Lightning quickly self-righted. Lightning proceeded to drive underneath Gravity, but didn't flip it. The two robots became locked together and engaged in a pushing contest, before Gravity eventually broke free and threw Lightning into the air once more. This attack caused a wire attached to one of Lightning's motors to come loose. Unfortunately for Lightning, this disabled Lightning's operational tire, after its other tire had already stopped working. This left Lightning completely immobile, so Gravity threw it across the arena twice more before it was counted out by Refbot. Then, as Shunt was preparing to attack the immobilised Lightning, Gravity flipped Shunt over onto its side. Gravity then attempted to flip Dead Metal, eventually succeeding after a few unsuccessful attempts. The battle ended with Refbot showing Gravity a red card. Heat Winner: Gravity Special Event Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat (except Heat I), a 'Special Event' was shown. For Heat D, it was a World Championship Qualifier between two American robots, Spartacus and Flippa. Winner: Spartacus Trivia *This heat marked the first time that an international robot had reached the Semi-Finals of a UK domestic championship. *The second first-round melee had to be stopped early after one of Gravity's flips on Hydra damaged the Arena Wall. This marked the first of three occasions in Series 7 where a battle was stopped due to the arena being damaged, and the only occasion in that series where the battle did not resume following repairs. *Gravity became the first robot to flip Dead Metal, during the Heat Final. After its subsequent attacks, it became the first competitor to receive a red card from Refbot, although Gravity had already won the battle and was not penalised for its attacks. *Heat D was the only heat of the Seventh Wars where two newcomers made the Heat Final, and the first heat since Series 3 in which this occurred. *Lightning's statistics board incorrectly displayed its specifications from the time of Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2. *In the second melee, in the scene where Stuart McDonald said "Roboteers stand by", the robots from the first melee were shown in the arena. *This heat marked the last appearance of 13 Black, and the final appearance of Team 13 prior to their entry into Series 9. *This episode was released on DVD with Jetix Magazine issue 6. *This was the fourth consecutive heat in Series 7 to feature a robot that had side skirts (if Terrorhurtz's brief appearance in Heat B is included). References Category:The Seventh Wars Category:Episodes to contain an OotA Category:Heats won by a newcomer Category:Episodes in which the Arena is damaged Category:Episodes containing a Quick Immobilisation